The White Bridge
by Cherr106
Summary: Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, bahwa aku melihat cahaya yang bersinar di wajahnya. Aku terpesona dan melayang. Tubuhku seketika terasa ringan dan… aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya. Ia mungkin mahkluk paling indah sedunia, aku bersumpah.


Fic galau. Hahaha! Disini lumayan banyak juga yang suka Dramione, makanya aku coba buat bikin. Aku jarang bikin cerita Happy Ending, jadi maaf kalo emang ceritanya akhirnya surem mulu *disorotlaser

Aku juga suka kok sama Dramione :)

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Pair: Dramione

Warning: Tragedy, Sad, Death

Review ya! Menerima Flame, kritik, saran apapun itu dengan hati yang lapang *zeilee

Enjoy!

. . .

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Secercah cahaya kabur muncul dihadapanku, menyilaukan pandanganku yang masih terbuai oleh kegelapan. Malas, malas sekali rasanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur ini.

Tunggu? Tempat tidur? Dimana aku?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Harry Potter, penuh dengan luka berada di tempat tidur di sampingku, terkulai lemas, tidak berdaya. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi sia-sia. Seperti ada baja yang menimpaku dan menghancurkan ruas-ruas tulang punggungku. Sakit sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin berteriak.

Aku kembali terbaring di tempat tidurku dan menangis. Harry… apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa Ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana nasib kami semua?

Aku menunggu seseorang, siapapun itu, namun tidak seorangpun menghampiriku dan Harry. Harry juga tidak kunjung sadar dan mulai mengigau tentang hal-hal yang aneh, yang aku tidak tahu maksudnya. Ini membuatku frustasi. Aku telah berperang untuk dunia ini, tapi kenapa malah diabaikan seperti gelandangan? Aku kesakitan dan tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang.

Aku mencoba untuk merilekskan kembali otot-ototku dan menutup mataku.

Wajahnya… wajahnya yang pucat dan tampan itu muncul dihadapanku. Ia tersenyum senang, dan menarik tanganku.

.

Draco Malfoy, anak itu berjalan di depanku dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Ia mengenakan jaket abu-abu dan celana jeans yang Ia pakai saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Hanya saja pakaian itu tidak kotor dan berdebu sama sekali. Kami berada di tengah hutan yang gelap. Semak-semak tumbuh dengan liar di permukaan tanah, panjang mereka tidak rata dan mengganggu sekali saat ujung-ujungnya menyentuh pergelangan kakiku.

"Draco, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkah. Draco ikut berhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memandangku dalam. Tulus, ini tatapan paling indah yang pernah Ia berikan padaku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa nyaman.

Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, bahwa aku melihat cahaya yang bersinar di wajahnya. Aku terpesona dan melayang. Tubuhku seketika terasa ringan dan… aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya. Ia mungkin mahkluk paling indah sedunia, aku bersumpah. Aku sekarang tahu rasanya saat para laki-laki melihat Veela, tapi sepertinya pukulan sekeras apapun tidak akan bisa membuatku berhenti memandangnya. Ia seperti malaikat.

"Kau harus ikut aku, Sayang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan, kau pasti suka," ujarnya. Suaranya mengalun lembut, merasuki tubuhku yang segera mengikuti langkahnya. Seperti remote control yang mengendalikan gerakanku. Sama indahnya dengan nyanyian Phoenix.

Ia menggandeng tanganku erat-erat dan terus berjalan, melewati pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan menjalar. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam, tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama aku punya Draco di sampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan itu memang sudah terbukti dari kejadian-kejadian sebelum ini.

Pelarian.

Perang.

Dan hutan ini, asing. Aku tidak pernah memasuki tempat dimana aku bahkan bisa merasakan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang bernapas dan suara kelelawar yang begitu bebas. Semuanya begitu normal, tanpa sihir dan aneh. Tempat ini seperti hidup dan punya mata, yang sejak tadi mengawasiku. Bulu kudukku merinding. Hutan ini bukan hutan yang biasa.

"Malfoy, mau kemana kita? Dimana kita sekarang?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Draco tetap menarik lenganku dan berjalan maju. Terus… sampai akhirnya Ia berhenti di antara dua pohon besar yang tidak bisa kulihat ujungnya. Aku ikut berhenti. Draco menatap mataku. Seperti sinyal, dan sekali lagi remote control itu mengendalikanku. Aku berjalan melewati dua pohon itu.

Sebuah sungai.

Suara air yang mengalir tenang menyambutku. Aku menoleh ke bawah. Kulihat air membiru yang terhampar panjang dari ujung ke ujung. Dan aku, aku berada di atas jembatan, jembatan ini berwarna putih. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan oksigen meluncur masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Satu hal lain yang aku ketahui: tempat ini juga memiliki udara yang segar.

Ini sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Bagus bukan, Hermione?" Draco muncul dibelakangku, menyentuh pundakku. Tangannya sangat hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Aku menoleh dan Ia segera memelukku. Rasanya seperti terlelap di atas kasur yang paling empuk di dunia.

Draco Malfoy, Ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Draco Malfoy tahu, bahwa aku, seorang Hermione Granger, mencintainya.

"Ini indah sekali, tapi kita dimana?" tanyaku ketika Ia telah merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang mengalung di leherku dan memegang wajahku, kedua pipiku.

"Ini tempat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan," bisiknya di telingaku. Bisikan itu begitu penuh kedamaian.

"Lalu, ungkapkanlah, Draco," balasku. Draco, ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya Draco. Draco… Draco… aku ingin melantunkan nama itu seumur hidupku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione," katanya. Dan Ia mencium bibirku, rasanya hangat dan manis, seperti susu yang biasanya aku minum setiap pagi. Bukan ciuman karena gairah, tapi ciuman yang murni karena cinta. Seakan-akan ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengatakan bahwa Ia mencintaiku. Dan ini sungguh mendamaikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku ketika bibir kami saling melepaskan.

"Maaf, kalau aku sering menyakitimu. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku hanya menyadari kalau… kau yang aku cintai, hanya kau," tutur Draco. Tangannya menyentuh kedua pundakku. Rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Tangannya tidak lagi hangat, melainkan dingin.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Draco. Bahkan, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," balasku. Aliran air di dalam sungai semakin deras, dan sekarang sudah menyentuh dasar jembatan.

"Waktuku tidak lagi banyak, Hermione. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan selalu mengawasimu. Bahagialah," kata Draco. Sekarang wajahnya yang sudah pucat makin memucat. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudnya, Draco?" tanyaku, lebih keras. Aliran air itu sekarang semakin meninggi dan menyentuh ujung kakiku.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, kau harus tahu bahwa aku melakukannya untukmu… aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu," kata Draco. Air sekarang mencapai lututku dan aku masih tidak mengerti.

Draco menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Percayalah. Percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi."

.

"Hermy… kau sadar. Demi Merlin, kau sadar," aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang sangat aku kenal. Suara Ron Weasley.

Aku membuka mataku. Ron mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dan bukan hanya Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley, George dan yang lainnya juga memakai pakaian yang sama.

"Dimana Draco?" tanyaku. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Aku benci mereka. Aku benci dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang menatapku prihatin. Aku tidak butuh itu, aku butuh Draco.

"DIMANA DIA?" bentakku. Aku berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurku. Biarpun baja itu kembali menghantamku, aku tidak peduli. Aku butuh dia. Aku butuh Draco.

Ron segera memelukku, "Aku minta maaf, Hermione, maaf."

Maaf? Aku juga tidak butuh maaf! Aku butuh Draco! Hanya dia!

"Aku tidak… bisa… menyelamatkannya… maaf," kini Ron terisak. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar memelukku. Aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berteriak histeris. Yang ironisnya, ternyata adalah suaraku sendiri.

"Ia baru saja dimakamkan," Mrs. Weasley juga menangis histeris. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, berpikir bahwa semuanya akan membuatku lebih baik.

Tapi, tidak.

Aku telah kehilangan dia.

.

Angin musim dingin menerpaku yang sedang berjalan. Aku merapatkan mantel musim dinginku dan kembali berjalan, menundukkan kepalaku. Aku terus melangkah dan berhenti di sepetak tanah. Makam. Sebuah batu nisan besar bertengger dipermukaan tanah itu.

Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy, pujaan hatiku, terbaring dibawah tanah yang aku injak sekarang ini. Aku kembali memandang nisan abu-abu itu. Di bawah nama itu, tercetak sebuah gambar jembatan. Jembatan tempat aku dan Draco bertemu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dari kantong kertas yang aku bawa sedaritadi. Bunga yang dengan sengaja aku tanam di depan rumahku, bunga yang aku tanam khusus untuknya.

Aku menaruhnya di depan nisan itu.

Sedih, rasanya memang sedih. Tapi, airmataku rasanya sudah kering, tidak bersisa lagi.

Aku berjalan membelakangi makam itu, menuju gerbang hitam yang senantiasa terbuka dan keluar dari sana.

.

_Aku percaya Draco Malfoy. Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi._

.

Fic ini emang kependekan hehehe… dimohon maklum karena authornya lagi cenat cenut pas bikin :p


End file.
